


Nap Time

by DuendeJunior



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: It's a tiring day at the Katsuki-Nikiforov household, and everybody needs a little rest.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agasthiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agasthiya/gifts).



> "raiza why do you write domestic victuuri like you're running out of time" who knows
> 
> this one is for [Nora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agasthiya) <3 but it wouldn't have happened if not for [Tatiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_temperanza)'s typo, so thank you Tati xD  
> also thank you [Lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish) for beta-ing <3

Today had been one of _those_ days.

Early in the morning they had taken Makkachin on their daily jog and then to her grooming appointment. During the jog, Victor had somehow gotten his foot stuck in a hole, and that almost made them late for everything else. Thankfully, they managed to arrive at the rink afterwards with two minutes to spare.

Since Victor had a dentist appointment and gym time scheduled for that afternoon, his ice time was shorter, so he left Yuuri to Yakov's tender mercies with a kiss to run to the doctor's office.

Lunch break was a short affair, since Yuuri was too preoccupied with his Ina Bauer to pay much attention to food. From there, he went back to practice until it was time to go to Lilia's studio, where Yuri took one look at him and threw him two protein bars without comment.

Afterwards, he did a quick grocery run — they were almost out of fresh fruit — and waited in front of the store for Victor, who had gone to get their car back from the mechanic.

The ride home had come as a relief to them both.

They parked. They left the car with the groceries. They caught the elevator. They entered their apartment. They put away the groceries. They checked on Makkachin and refilled her food and water dishes.

They looked at each other.

And then they tumbled down on the couch, a mass of tangled limbs in the vague shape of two people. Yuuri silently thanked the impulse that had made Victor buy them a larger couch months ago. They couldn't do this on the old one.

They rearranged their exhausted limbs around each other as well as they could. Victor ended up atop Yuuri, his head on Yuuri's chest. Was he heavy? Yes. Did Yuuri want him to move? Not at all.

"What did your dentist say?" Yuuri asked after twenty minutes of silence. He was rubbing circles on Victor's back. It was nice.

Victor looked up and opened his mouth to answer, but all he managed was to yawn directly on Yuuri's face. "Sorry." He didn't look very sorry, but Yuuri didn't mind. "She changed my toothpaste again."

"Hm." Victor had sensitive teeth, the poor thing. "I hope this one works."

"Hmm." Victor cuddled closer, somehow, a hand tangled in the hem of Yuuri's shirt.

Victor's tooth problem made Yuuri think of all the times Victor could have avoided eating something too cold or too hot but didn't. That, in turn, made him think of dinner, which they hadn't eaten yet. Yeah, they should have dinner.

In five minutes.

Victor started singing something under his breath. Yuuri couldn't remember what the song was called, but he knew the rhythm and started tapping a beat between Victor's shoulder blades. It was so peaceful.

And it made him so sleepy.

"Vi--" His sentence was cut by a head-splitting yawn. He grunted, displeased. "Vitya, dinner."

Victor grumbled something against the front of his shirt, and Yuuri dropped the subject. He'd give them ten more minutes. The couch felt so good under him...

Something wet and cold touched his arm.

Yuuri let out a tiny yelp, but it was only Makkachin trying to insert herself in the cuddle pile. Victor turned his head and laughed.

"Makka-chin, Makka-chin, Makka-chin-wacchin-wacchin," he sing-songed, releasing the grip on Yuuri's shirt to play with her ears. "How are you feeling today?"

" _Moof_ ", was her answer. Not the usual _woof_ , or a playful _boof_.  _Moof_. Yuuri didn't even know dogs could make that sound. Either she was as tired as them, or he was more tired than he thought.

"I thought so." Victor scratched under her chin. "Today was trying, wasn't it?"

"If she said she's sleepy then yes, same," Yuuri said. Victor barked a laugh and retreated his hand. Makkachin went after it, and all of a sudden Yuuri was under a pile of husband and dog.

He'd need a little more time to think on how to get up.

"Twenty more minutes," he grumbled, taking off his glasses and putting it on the corner table. "And then we'll have dinner."

Makkachin and Victor answered him with identical hums of acquiescence. Yuuri snorted. _Like father, like daughter_ , he thought.

And that was the last conscious thing he did before midnight, when a heavy _thump_ woke him up.

"... What?" Yuuri mumbled. His neck hurt and there was a puddle of saliva on the arm of the couch. Why did he have to be one of those people who sleep with his mouth open?

He also noticed there wasn't anyone lying on top of him anymore.

"Yuuri? Awake?"

He turned around as well as he could (and _fuck_ , his neck had a grudge against him now, didn't it) and saw Victor in their kitchen, standing next to the microwave with a mug in his hands. Makkachin was right beside him.

"I'm heating dinner," he said. "Come, let's eat a bit."

Oh, yes, dinner. Yuuri's stomach made a very loud noise at that.

"Please help me get up," Yuuri pleaded. Victor, who was a sweetheart, complied immediately and even helped Yuuri put on his glasses. And because he was also terrible, Yuuri had to add, "And stop laughing at me."

Victor led him to the kitchen. Makkachin passed by them, sensing that the couch was free real estate now. "Sorry, sunshine, your _I-just-woke-up_ face is too cute."

"It's also my _ouch-I-shouldn't-have-slept-on-the-couch-my-neck-is-stiff_ face."

He sat on one of the stools, and Victor hugged him from behind. "Oh, love," he said. "I'm sorry. Do you want a massage?"

"Food first," Yuuri grumbled. "But yes. And how are you faring?"

Victor kissed his cheek and went to retrieve their dinner. "My arms have seen better days, but other than that, peachy." He came back with a plate of steamed broccoli and herb roasted chicken breasts, which he put in front of Yuuri before giving him another kiss.

"Wait, let me kiss you too," Yuuri said when Victor put his own plate down and made a move to sit. With a little smile, Victor obediently presented his face to be kissed.

And finally, dinner. Yuuri could weep with relief as he put a forkful of broccoli in his mouth.

"Let's never nap like that again," he proposed.

Victor's only answer was an incredulous little sound. Yuuri researched his mental dictionary of Victor sounds and translated that as " _can we really promise that?_ "

"OK, next time let's find a better napping position, then", he amended.

Victor nodded. "That's more doable." He put his fork aside for a moment and stretched his arms above his head. Yuuri stopped eating to appreciate the way Victor's back and shoulder muscles moved under his shirt. "I could use a second round of sleep after this. In our bed. What do you think?"

"Don't forget my massage." Yuuri noted. Victor smiled at him, his fringe falling oh-so-enticingly over his eye.

"Of course not, sunshine."

"Then yes, please."


End file.
